Un soir de pleine Lune
by bev28
Summary: Et si Remus avait mordu un élève lors de cette fameuse pleine lune pendant laquelle Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Slash RL/MF - Lemon


Et si Remus avait mordu un élève lors de cette fameuse pleine lune pendant laquelle Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé. Quelles en seront les conséquences ?

Je remercie Memepotter pour sa super correction !

Disclamer : L'œuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas,

Cette fic est une réponse au **défi** **Hate Eight - Huit vous Hait** :

\- Thème : Et si... ?

Contrainte n1 : Et si Remus Lupin avait mordu un élève la nuit où Peter Pettrigrow s'est échappé dans HP3 ?

6 Contraintes supplémentaires :

Mot : addiction

Citation : "Le baiser est un piège charmant créé par la nature pour arrêter un discours quand les mots deviennent superflus." — Ingrid Bergman.

Citation : "J'ai entendu dire que la fin du monde était proche. Quand nous y serons, et quand nous allons tous partir, j'en serais." — Neil Hilborn, This Is The End

Objet : Porcelaine

Citation : "Les histoires avec de l'imagination ont tendance à agacer ceux qui n'en ont pas." Terry Pratchett

Mot : destiné

**Un soir de pleine Lune**

Remus était heureux, son vieil ami Sirius serait bientôt innocenté. Alors qu'il sortait du passage du saule cogneur, derrière Peter qu'il tenait en joue de sa baguette, Remus sentit la caresse traîtresse d'un rayon lune. A cet instant, il sentit la magie sauvage s'affoler dans son corps. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion Tue-Loup !

Remus sentit ses muscles se déchirer pour faire place à des os plus longs, plus solides. Sa conscience passa en second plan supplanté par l'esprit du loup. Remus haïssait ses instants où il n'avait plus prise sur ses actes. Il était inquiet de faire du mal à ses amis ou à ses élèves.

Il suivit intérieurement la lutte de la bête contre Sirius, seulement un hurlement détourna leur attention, autant le Loup que lui. Ils coururent pour trouver ce possible compagnon de jeu. _Tromperie _! Ils se firent attaquer par un foutu hippogriffe. _Arf ! que ça faisait mal _!

Remus observait intérieurement la bête se rapprocher du château quand une divine odeur les prit en grippe. Jamais ni Remus ni le loup n'avait senti un si délicat fumet. Pris d'une rare volonté commune, les deux personnalités décidèrent de trouver la source de cette odeur, leurs instincts les y poussaient.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du lac noir, dans un coin reculé où un élève pleurait. Le loup-garou s'approcha doucement, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse fuir sa proie. Remus ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'élève, c'était un Serpentard, sans doute de sixième ou septième année vu sa taille.

Ce ne fut que quand un rayon de lune éclaira le visage baigné de larmes du jeune homme que Remus le reconnut. Marcus Flint. L'enseignant comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette odeur si alléchante lui était méconnue, Flint ne suivait pas sa classe d'ASPIC.

La bête s'approcha de l'élève sanglotant, cette vision si triste semblait remuer quelque chose au fond de ses tripes. _Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre sa proie si triste ? C'était la sienne, personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher!_

Remus commençait avec horreur à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait trouvé son compagnon ! _Non, non et non ! Jamais il n'obligerait quelqu'un à subir sa malédiction_. Il s'était toujours jurer de se suicider si jamais, par malheur, il mordait un jour quelqu'un. Or quand un Loup-garou rencontrait pour la première fois son âme-sœur, si cette dernière n'était pas encore Loup, le premier instinct de la bête était de transformer son partenaire d'éternité. Remus sentit donc avec terreur, la bête réagir à cet instinct en s'approchant de sa proie jusqu'à être visible.

Marcus en entendant un bruit releva brusquement la tête. Devant lui se tenait un immense Loup-Garou. _Alors ça y est, la mort est arrivée ? Enfin_ ! La bête devant lui gronda, le fixant en se rapprochant. Marcus fut hypnotisé par les deux billes d'or liquide qui le fixait. Il avait la sensation que ce regard touchait son âme. Avoir peur semblait incongru à Marcus, lui qui attendait la mort si ardemment, voyait la présence de cette dangereuse créature comme une libération tant attendue.

La bête grogna, elle n'aimait pas l'air de fatalité et de soulagement de sa proie qui sentait comme le gibier qui arrêtait de se battre. Remus, toujours spectateur, était lui atterré par l'apparente vulnérabilité de Marcus. Toute fierté et tout orgueil avaient disparu des traits de l'élève, seule la fragilité était visible.

Marcus ferma les yeux quand il sentit le loup entrer dans son espace vital, immobile, il attendait la mort. Il sursauta quand il sentit une truffe humide se loger dans son cou. La bête prit une grande inspiration comme pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Marcus ne savait que penser, tout ce qu'il savait des loups-garou était ce que son père avait pu observer de Fenrir Greyback ayant été lui aussi un Mangemort. Il pensait donc que tous les loups n'étaient que bestialité et fureur sanglante.

Remus, comme son loup, était en transe. Merlin, qu'il sentait bon ! Remus pourrait rester comme ça des heures, entouré de l'odeur de son compagnon. La bête, pour une fois d'accord avec son humain sentit néanmoins son instinct le rappeler à l'ordre, son compagnon n'était pas encore loup, il fallait y remédier. C'était donc avec application il lécha la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de Marcus afin de l'anesthésier un peu, puis il mordit avec force la peau si douce de sa proie.

Un hurlement résonna dans tout le parc de Poudlard. Marcus sentait son cou irradier de douleur mais ce qu'il le fit hurler était autre. Il sentait son âme s'accorder à celle de la bête. Comme si on lui enlevait son âme pour la lui rendre, attaché. Un hurlement de loup fit écho au premier, Remus et son Loup sentant exactement les mêmes sensations. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le loup eut juste le temps de serrer son compagnon contre lui avant de sombrer dans une obscurité bienheureuse.

-oOo-

Remus fut réveillé par une sensation de tiraillement au niveau du cœur, il sut instinctivement que son compagnon avait besoin de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière blanche et criarde de l'infirmerie. Il se leva brutalement manquant de faire tomber la vasque en porcelaine poser la table de nuit et se dirigea avec certitude vers le lit caché de paravent au fond de la pièce. Remus sentit ses tripes se serrer à la vue de Marcus, il était recroquevillé en potion fœtale et il tremblait. Naturellement et sans se poser de question, Remus se cala dans le lit d'infirmerie et il rapprocha avec douceur l'élève de lui. Il vit avec bonheur Marcus se rapprocher puis se blottir contre lui, l'oreille contre son cœur. Le corps du Serpentard se détendit soudainement et un soupir de confort lui échappa. Remus eut un immense sourire avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ni Remus, ni Marcus n'avait eu conscience d'observateur, pourtant Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue que cela avait coupé dans son discours et Ronald Weasley la jambe toujours immobilisé avaient vu toute la scène.

\- Bah ça alors ! s'exclama Ron fidèle à lui-même.

Les yeux jusqu'alors éteint d'Albus se remirent à pétiller. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, il était rassuré, certes Remus n'était pas encore sorti des ennuis mais au moins son cas était plus que défendable.

Severus, lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était loin d'être objectif en ce qui concernait les loup-garou et en particulier Remus Lupin. Non, ce qui le chagrinait, c'était que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Marcus Flint, son capitaine de Quidditch si détendu. Severus savait que la vie de Marcus ne l'avait pas gâté. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde et son père englué dans son deuil avait reporté la faute sur lui. Ses jeunes années n'avaient été que calvaire et encore Severus était persuadé de n'en connaître qu'une infime partie. Alors voir son triste et disgracieux élève blotti de tout son soul contre son professeur de Défense qui l'avait maudit il y a quelques heures avait de quoi laisser perplexe.

Poppy avait les mêmes interrogations, elle qui avait accompagné Remus dans sa malédiction pendant ses sept années à Poudlard, ne l'avait jamais vu si serein, si jeune.

-oOo-

Le second réveil de Remus fut plus doux, il sentait la chaleur de Marcus contre son flan et sa respiration dans son cou. Le lycanthrope fit un point sur sa situation. La veille, il avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup et il avait mordu un élève de septième année, son compagnon. _Nos compagnons _! grogna une voix à l'intérieur de lui. Remus était plus que surpris, jamais son loup ne lui avait parlé. _Oui, notre compagnon_, le sorcier réfléchit un instant puis ajouta, _Merci, sans toi jamais nous l'aurions trouvé_ ! Le loup était sans voix, son humain, celui qui se considérait maudit depuis sa morsure le remerciait ! _Je ne peux plus te faire la guerre, nous avons quelqu'un à protéger maintenant, tous les deux. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu naitre en moi. Qu'au final je ne suis pas le seul que Fenrir a maudit, il t'a imposé un hôte qui t'as rejeté sans te laisser une seule chance. Mais cela va changer Loup, pour toi mais surtout pour lui_, exprima Remus en couvant Marcus du regard. _D'accord sorcier_, _pour lui_ répondit la bête, _tu peux m'appeler Lug._

Remus était heureux, il avait fait la paix avec l'autre partie de lui-même, il était temps. Le sorcier blond observa minutieusement son compagnon. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas mais alors pas du tout. Son Marcus était bien trop maigre par rapport à sa morphologie plutôt imposante, il lui manquait bien quinze kilos. De plus Remus, moins envahit par son odeur depuis ils étaient lié, sentait maintenant l'odeur du sang, pas beaucoup certes, mais Marcus semblait en être imprégné et cela ne venait pas de la morsure, déjà cicatrisée. Remus se surprit à ronronner, tous verrait sa morsure, que Marcus était à eux !

Le lycan tourna brutalement la tête, un son attestant d'une présence dans l'infirmerie. Ayant reconnu l'odeur, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Poppy décaler le paravent.

\- Alors, petit loup, enfin réveillé ? demanda-t-elle avec affection.

Poppy était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour Remus, elle l'avait soutenu, soigné et cajolé tout le temps où il avait été à Poudlard. C'était une des rares personnes qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- La pleine lune était il y a trois jours. Toi et Marcus aviez besoin de repos. Il va bien mieux depuis que tu es dans son lit, ricana-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'allusion. Il avait un côté très prude et conservateur. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait faire sa cour à Marcus, qu'il ferait les choses bien pour son compagnon. Lug était d'accord, ça rejoignait la danse nuptiale qu'il ferait pour son Loup à la prochaine pleine lune.

En voyant son ancien élève rougir comme une jouvencelle, Poppy eut un petit rire. Elle avait fait des recherches pendant que ses patients dormaient. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs. Elle était très heureuse pour ces deux hommes que la vie n'avait pas gâtés jusque-là.

Marcus fut réveillé par le rire clair de l'infirmière. Il était bien, au chaud, il entendait le doux battement d'un cœur sous son oreille. Il papillonna des yeux, son regard fut tout de suite happé par celui d'or de son oreiller. Marcus ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans le même lit que le professeur de Défense, mais il était bien, protégé. Il l'avait l'intime impression que jamais personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. _C'est nos compagnons _murmura une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Compagnon ? Qui es-tu ? _demanda Marcus, perdu. _Je suis Zéphyr, ton Loup. Je suis né il y a trois nuits par la morsure de nos compagnons. L'homme a tes cotés est comme toi un Loup-Garou_, parla doucement l'être dans sa tête. Le Serpentard qui avait un esprit vif malgré la rumeur, raccrocha son dernier souvenir avec l'explication de son Loup. La bête qui l'avait approché était en fait Remus Lupin transformé sous l'action de la lune. En une nuit il avait gagné un Loup et un compagnon. Une douce euphorie l'enveloppa, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Zéphyr était surpris, c'était le premier de ses porteurs à être heureux de sa présence.

Il faut savoir les esprits Loup ne mourraient pas à la mort de leur hôtes, ils stagnaient dans une sorte de limbe et en sortaient quand un humain était mordu par un de ses semblables. Seul la Destinée choisissait le Loup qui partait de ses Limbes. Zéphyr était heureux d'avoir un compagnon d'âme, à l'instar de Lug ce serait la première vie où il serait lié. Les esprits Loup s'appariaient pour l'éternité. A la mort de Marcus et Remus, ils rejoindraient les Limbes, et n'en sortiraient que quand la Destinée verrait deux sorciers proches d'être transformé tour à tour. S'ils étaient séparés trop longtemps d'un plan à l'autre, ils devenaient fous. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Fenrir. Il avait trouvé son compagnon juste après avoir été transformé comme l'avait vu la Destinée. Seulement, ce dernier fut tué par un sorcier rendant le Loup de Fenrir fou. Depuis il n'avait cessé de mordre des humains dans l'espoir que son compagnon soit réincarné.

Remus avait compris que Marcus échangeait avec son Loup par son regard légèrement absent. Il espérait que le jeune sorcier ne panique pas devant sa nouvelle condition. Il fut largement déstabilisé par le magnifique sourire que lui dédia son compagnon. Mu par une envie irrépressible, Remus caressa la joue de son compagnon, éloignant quelques mèches rebelles. Marcus n'était certes pas un canon de la beauté, la magie lupine avait néanmoins remis d'aplomb son nez cassé et avait réaligné ses dents. Un loup les dents de travers, ça ne c'était en effet jamais vu. Pour Remus, l'homme dans ses bras était le plus beau de tous, c'était son lié, la personne à qui il dédirait sa vie.

Poppy toussota légèrement, elle s'en voulait de rompre l'instant, mais elle devait informer les deux tourtereaux des conséquences de la nuit de la pleine lune.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mes enfants, je dois vous parler. La transformation de Marcus n'est pas sans inconvénient...

\- Je suis renvoyé ? demanda Remus qui ne semblait pas surpris.

\- Non, enfin du moins pas pour l'instant. Albus lutte ardemment pour ton maintien. Son principal argument étant votre lien. Le problème majeur, enfin les deux problèmes majeurs sont Lucius Malefoy qui espère avoir la tête d'Albus avec cette affaire et ton père Marcus qui a porté plainte contre Remus. Le coté positif dans tout ça, c'est que tu es majeur depuis cette année et que maintenant que tu es lié, tu es définitivement hors de son contrôle.

Marcus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était enfin libéré de ce père-bourreau. Des larmes de soulagement commencèrent à perler. Voyant cela, Remus resserra son étreinte et murmura des mots d'apaisement à l'oreille du Serpentard. Intérieurement il fulminait et était déjà en train de monter un plan de vengeance contre celui qui osait faire du mal à Marcus. Il sentait Lug grogner dans sa tête, entièrement d'accord avec les plans sanglants qu'il imaginait.

\- Remus calme-toi, claqua la voix sévère de Poppy qui avait vu ses yeux changer dangereusement de couleur, tu te vengeras plus tard. Tu vas avoir le ministère à gérer avant. Tu pourras compter sur mon soutien, celui d'Albus, celui de Sirius qui a été réhabilité grâce aux souvenirs d'Harry, Ron et Hermione attestant de la survie de Peter, et étonnement sur celui de Severus.

\- Il m'a toujours aidé, il a tout essayé pour me protéger de mon père, murmura Marcus contre le torse de Remus.

En effet, c'était Severus qui avait soufflé l'idée à Marcus d'avoir des notes médiocres afin de pouvoir refaire une septième année et ainsi sortir majeur et libre de Poudlard.

\- Alors je ferai en sorte d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui, pour toi, chuchota Remus. Le procès est dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Poppy

\- Demain

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est jamais allé aussi vite ! s'exclama le sorcier.

\- Dolores Ombrage a fait accélérer la procédure, cracha l'infirmière.

\- Arh, cette foutu bonne femme raciste, ragea Remus

L'enseignant allait renchérir de nom d'oiseau quand la porte de l'infirmerie claqua, apparut alors Sirius avec sa tête de chien fou.

\- Alors Lunard ! ça y est, te voilà casé ! Ta technique laisse à désirer mais au moins tu as un résultat ! S'exclama l'ex-prisonnier.

Marcus grogna sans s'en rendre compte, on n'insultait pas son compagnon !

\- Eh tout doux chiot ! se défendit Sirius, je le taquine, je suis heureux pour vous deux. En plus le procès est demain ! "J'ai entendu dire que la fin du monde était proche. Quand nous y serons, et quand nous allons tous partir, j'en serais."

Et il partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Douze ans à Azkaban n'était pas sans laisser d'effets secondaires. Poppy eut tôt fait de coller une potion calmante entre ses mains et l'obligea à s'allonger. Elle appellerait un de ses amis Psychomage dans l'après-midi, Sirius en aurait grandement besoin.

Marcus était inquiet, il ne voulait pas que Remus ait des ennuis.

\- Eh, Eh, Puppy, calme-toi Trésor, je ne risque rien. La loi est de mon côté, pour une fois. Le lien d'âme est une des rares choses reconnues par le gouvernement britannique. Je saurais m'en défendre et si quelqu'un à la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à toi, il ne verra pas passer un autre jour ! s'enflamma le sorcier.

A ces mots, Marcus sentit son cœur s'envoler. Il était aimé, il le savait par les vagues d'amours qui surfaient sur son lien avec Remus. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de sentiment positif à son égard, s'en était grisant. En voyant cela, Remus se jura de montrer et de dire à son Lié qu'il l'aimait, tous les jours.

\- Je t'aime mon cœur, n'oublie jamais cela, susurra le lycan à son compagnon.

-oOo-

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite, Remus et Marcus était au Ministère en train de patienter avant d'entrer dans la salle d'audience. Albus, Severus et Poppy ainsi qu'Harry et tous ses amis étaient eux aussi présents, Ils seraient entendus comme témoins. Le professeur de potion avait réussi à arracher à Lucius Malefoy, son amant, son soutien, ainsi donc il était l'avocat de Remus. Cette information avait fait frémir la moustache de Fudge. Depuis que Voldemort était mort pour de bon, il sentait le mage blond lui échapper.

En effet l'horcruxe de Tom avait été détruit par le venin de basilik, ce dernier ne s'en rendant pas compte, il avait tenté de posséder un sorcier dans l'attente de redevenir celui qu'il était. Or ce sorcier était empli d'amour, surtout envers Harry Potter pour lequel il avait de vrais et sincères sentiments, Voldemort, ne pouvant supporter cet afflux de bon sentiment, mourut. C'était ainsi qu'un beau matin, tous les Mangemorts se réveillèrent le bras vierge de toutes marques. Bellatrix Lestrange s'était même suicidée face à la réalité de la mort de son maître.

Le monde magique, enfin véritablement libéré du joug de ce mage noir, pouvait donc se consacrer au procès de l'année, celui du loup-garou Remus Lupin ayant mordu son compagnon Marcus Flint.

La salle d'audience était pleine à craquer quand Remus alla s'assoir dans la chaise des accusés. Le lycan était soulagé, c'était Amélia Bones qui présidait le procès, elle était juste et incorruptible. Il avait craint un instant que Fudge face jouer son statut pour présider.

La sorcière au monocle tapa violemment son marteau contre le bois de son pupitre.

\- Silence dans la salle cria-t-elle.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

\- Bien, je déclare le procès de Lord Aurélius Flint contre Remus Lupin ouvert. La parole est au plaignant.

L'avocat de la partie adverse se leva.

\- Lord Flint accuse Remus Lupin d'avoir sauvagement attaqué son fils et d'en avoir fait un maudit loup-garou lui faisant ainsi perdre son seul héritier s'enflamma-t-il

\- Silence s'écria Mrs Bones fasse l'envolé de murmures dans la salle. Bien que répond la défense ?

Lucius se leva avec classe et sophistication.

\- Je souhaiterais appeler un témoin à la barre, Monsieur Marcus Flint.

Ce dernier se leva, sous l'œil surpris et inquiet de Remus qui n'était pas au courant. Il alla s'assoir calmement à sa place. Intérieurement, Zéphyr lui soufflait des mots d'encouragements, il était très fier de son humain, qui même s'il était fragile, était un battant.

Lucius demanda alors à ce que Marcus soit entendu sous veritaserum, Étant un loup-garou n'ayant pas subi sa première transformation, le philtre agirait quand même sur lui. Une fois cela fait, Lucius commença.

\- Déclinez votre identité ?

\- Marcus Flint-Lupin répondit Marcus d'une voix rendu atone par la potion.

Un hoquet de surprise global fit vibrer la salle, les premiers surpris étant Remus et Marcus lui-même. Aucun d'eux ne savait que la liaison d'âme équivalait un mariage sorcier reconnu par la Magie. Lucius le savait, c'était pour cela qu'il avait posé une question si ouverte.

\- Bien, pouvez-vous me raconter comment s'est déroulé exactement votre soirée du 4 juin 1993, soir de pleine lune ?

\- Il était plus de minuit, j'étais en train de pleurer au bord du lac. Je pensais au retour chez mon père, j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à me suicider. A un moment, j'ai entendu un bruit, en levant les yeux j'ai aperçu un loup-garou qui s'approchait. j'ai pensé "quelle aubaine, moi qui attendait la mort, la voilà qui arrive". Quand le loup s'est approché, j'ai fermé les yeux attendant la fin. Puis j'ai senti sa truffe dans mon cou, je ne comprenais plus rien. Ensuite il m'a léché le cou avant de me mordre. J'ai pas eu si mal que ça, ce qui a été douloureux c'est le lien d'âme. Comme si on me l'arrachait, mais on me l'a rendu, accrochée à celle de Remus, mon âme sœur. Ensuite j'ai juste eu le temps de sentir les bras du loup-garou autour de moi avant de m'évanouir, récita Marcus d'une traite.

Le silence dans la salle d'audience était pesant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi l'assemblée s'attendait. Eux ils pensaient à du sang et de la sauvagerie, pas à la douce morsure d'une créature à son compagnon d'âme.

\- Je n'ai plus de question Votre Honneur.

\- Bien, Maitre Selwyn, la parole est à vous.

\- Marcus, savais-tu que le loup-garou était le professeur Lupin ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais, répondit l'intéressé toujours d'une voix neutre.

\- Et à ton réveil, que s'est-il passé?

\- J'étais au chaud dans les bras de Remus. Mon loup m'a expliqué la situation comme quoi j'étais devenu un loup-garou et que Remus était mon compagnon d'âme. J'étais heureux, plus jamais seul. C'était le rire de Poppy qui m'a réveillé, elle nous a expliqué la situation.

\- Poppy Pomfresh, elle riait, se moquettait-elle de toi ? demanda l'avocat cherchant désespérément quelque chose à attaquer.

\- Non je ne crois pas, je pense qu'elle taquinait Remus, il avait les joues rougies de gêne. De ce que j'ai vu Poppy considère Remus comme son fils et est heureuse pour nous.

L'avocat vit que le veritasserum ne commençait à ne plus faire effet, il attendit encore une minute avant de demander.

\- Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus sous potion, je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous puissiez être heureux de cette situation. Cette relation ne me parait pas des plus saines.

\- Peu me chaux votre avis Maitre Selwyn. Remus est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'être arrivé. S'il ne m'avait pas mordu cette nuit-là, je me serais sans doute laissé couler dans le lac, et ce malgré les efforts de mon directeur de Maison pour me sauver de moi-même ! s'énerva Marcus, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat hautement lupin. Il est devenu ma raison d'être, ma destinée, mon roc dans la tourmente, mon addiction et que cela ne paraisse pas "sain" est la dernière de mes préoccupations.

L'assemblée était touchée par ce discours, tous les cœurs tendres de l'assistance fondaient sous cette romance. Les plus terre à terre était surpris du vocabulaire de l'Héritier Flint, la rumeur le disait inculte et idiot à l'instar des Héritiers Crabe et Goyle. Seulement, le jeune homme qu'ils avaient devant eux apparaissait bien sous tous rapports, cultivé, il avait une certaine aura de prestance digne des grandes familles sang-pur.

Aurélius Flint rageait, il voyait bien que le vent ne tournait pas en sa faveur malgré les efforts louables de son avocat. Il espérait qu'en interrogeant Lupin, il aurait plus de chance, d'autant plus que ce dernier était dans l'obligation de faire un serment magique étant immunisé contre le veritaserum.

\- Je n'ai plus de question votre Honneur, j'appelle Remus Lupin à la barre.

\- Je jure sur ma Magie, moi Remus Lupin, de dire la vérité pendant l'interrogatoire de Maitre Selwyn et Maitre Malfoy dans le cadre ce procès. Ainsi soit-il !

\- Bien, votre identité ?

\- Remus Lupin-Flint répondit calmement le lycan en défiant Lord Flint du regard qui en serra un peu plus la mâchoire.

\- Racontez-moi la soirée du 4 juin 1993.

\- En début de soirée, j'ai suivi Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui suivaient Sirius Black sous forme animagus en train de kidnapper Ronald Weasley afin de récupérer son rat, nul autre que Peter Petitgrew. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cabane hurlante où Severus Rogue nous a rejoint dans le but d'arrêter Sirius. Son innocence mise à jour nous sommes retournés à Poudlard afin de remettre Peter entre les mains de la justice.

Amélia dut alors redemander le silence à la salle en effervescence

\- Lupin, veuillez continuer ordonna l'avocat de Lord Flint à l'accusé qui reprit son récit imperturbable.

\- Dans ma volonté de protéger mes élèves d'un fugitif, j'ai oublié de prendre la potion Tue-Loup que me fournissait Severus depuis le début de l'année. La lune m'a fait me transformer et le loup a pris les rênes de notre corps. Je l'ai vu se battre avec Sirius sous forme de chien qui protégeait les enfants. Puis il a été distrait par un hurlement lupin dans les bois. A la recherche de l'origine du cri, nous avons été attaqués par un hippogriffe. Puis le loup-garou que j'étais se dirigea vers Poudlard quand une odeur divine a assaillit nos narines, jamais ni moi ni le loup n'avions senti pareille odeur. Nous nous sommes approchés du lac et nous vîmes un élève, je l'ai reconnu que plusieurs mètres plus tard. Marcus pleurait ce qui mettait à mal le Loup. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était notre compagnon. Mon premier réflexe a été de tout rejeté, je m'étais juré de ne jamais mordre quelqu'un quitte à me tuer et je savais qu'un lycan mordait toujours son compagnon si celui-ci n'était pas une créature magique. Seulement quand j'ai vu la détresse et l'abandon de Marcus, j'ai arrêté de lutter contre mon loup. En devenant son compagnon, je pourrai le sauver, l'aimer et le protéger, pour toujours.

Le silence de la salle était à couper au couteau. Plusieurs se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt à Lord Flint de rendre des comptes, après tout son fils pensait à se suicider à la pensée de rentrer auprès de lui.

Sentant l'ambiance de la salle tournée au vinaigre, Amélia intervint.

\- Je pense avoir assez d'éléments pour demander un verdict pour cette affaire.

Elle se retourna vers les membres du Magenmagot et demanda :

\- Ceux pour une condamnation ?

Seules quelques mains se levèrent, la plus rapide étant celle de Dolores Ombrage.

\- Ceux pour une disculpation ?

Plus de quatre-vingt pourcent des membres du Magenmagot votèrent.

\- Remus Lupin est innocenté de l'accusation d'agression de Monsieur Marcus Flint. Il peut donc reprendre son poste à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard déclara Amélia qui clôtura son propos d'un coup de marteau.

Remus était à peine levé quand il fut percuté par son jeune compagnon. Celui-ci le serrait frénétiquement en répétant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Sachant comment l'arrêter, Remus se baissa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles Marcus.

Le Serpentard fut stoppé immédiatement dans sa panique. Les lèvres chaudes et douces de son compagnon venaient épouser la courbe des siennes. Il sentait la chaleur et l'amour circuler dans le lien qu'il avait avec Remus. C'était si doux, si bon qu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Remus ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaud. S'en suivit alors un baiser que tous décrivirent de tendre et passionnel.

Bien obligé de respirer, Remus rompit sans précipitation le divin baiser.

\- "Le baiser est un piège charmant créé par la nature pour arrêter un discours quand les mots deviennent superflus". Mon cœur, je vais bien, nous allons bien, je t'aime, murmura avec tendresse le sorcier blond.

Marcus eut un soupir de soulagement, c'était vrai que le baiser l'avait bien plus rassuré que les mots. Il avait cru perdre Remus surtout quand il avait entendu que ce dernier avait lutté contre leur lien. Le jeune homme allait répondre à son lié quand soudain il fut bousculé et invectivé par une petite bonne femme rose ressemblant à un crapaud.

\- Vous êtes une honte, une abomination, des êtres vils et dangereux ! Je devrais vous éradiquer, non je vais vous éradiquer, le coupable en premier ! éructa-t-elle d'une voix crécelle en se tournant, baguette levée vers Remus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer le sort de mort qu'elle avait en tête. Sa gorge fut arrachée par une pâte de Loup de la taille d'un bras d'homme. Zéphyr, en fureur de voir cette femme menacer son compagnon avait réussi avec l'aide de Marcus à transformer leur bras de sorte qu'il soit létal.

Le silence de la salle était brisé par le son des gouttes de sang tombant sur le marbre. Le bras de nouveau humain de Marcus en était couvert.

Amélia, imperturbable lança un _recurvit_ sur Marcus et dit.

\- Le jeune Monsieur Flint a agi en état de légitime défense, défendant son compagnon d'âme, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre lui.

Puis elle tourna vers l'Auror positionné dans l'entrée .

\- Veuillez récupérer le corps et prévenir la famille de feu Mrs Ombrage.

-oOo-

Une semaine était passée. Pendant ce temps Remus et Marcus avait appris à se connaître. L'un comme l'autre avaient parlé de leur triste enfance. Remus parla de la joie présente dans sa vie grâce aux maraudeurs, de sa honte face à son inaction envers le harcèlement de Severus par ses amis. Il parla de son attachement naissant à Harry son presque filleul. Il raconta tout sans artifice. Marcus eut plus de mal à s'épancher mais l'amour permanent de son compagnon lui permit d'enfin se libérer. Ainsi, pour la première fois, il parla des séances de tortures de son père, du _doloris _et des fouets. Il parla de cette solitude si oppressante et de cette envie permanente de mourir. Si cela avait été dur à dire pour Marcus, ce fut très dur à entendre pour Remus, il rêvait de pouvoir assassiner le bourreau de son Lié. Un jour peut-être. Il avait bien sur conseillé à Marcus de porter plainte mais celui-ci s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas que les sévices qu'il avait subis face la une des journaux. Alors dans les moments de peine, Remus faisait tout pour le réconforter.

Peu à peu il avait pu développer leur intimité même si l'un comme l'autre était timide, il trouvait tous deux beaucoup de plaisir et de réconfort à s'embrasser. C'était d'ailleurs leur principale occupation du moment, allongés sur le lit de Remus à Poudlard, ils dégustaient tendrement les lèvres de l'autre.

Marcus sentait son sang bouillir, les mains de Remus étaient partout, dans son dos, sur ses reins, effleurant ses abdos et descendant lentement vers le haut de son pantalon. Il sentait la réserve de son compagnon, en effet il lui avait révélé que ce serait sa première fois, depuis lors Remus osait à peine le toucher de crainte qu'il ne s'enfuît en courant. Seulement Marcus était prêt, il voulait être revendiqué, lui appartenir corps et âme. Aussi le jeune Serpentard, pris la main baladeuse de Remus et la plaça sur son entrejambe.

\- Est ce que mon message est assez claire, Amour ? Je te veux, maintenant, en moi. Revendique-moi Remus ... susurra, alangui Marcus.

A ces mots, Remus sentit son érection se durcir. Il était excité en permanence auprès de son compagnon qui sentait si bon. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, son désir était de se perdre dans ce corps chaud. Mais il voulait que ce soit Marcus qui mène la danse, qu'il soit prêt.

Il sentait la hampe dure à travers le pantalon en toile de Marcus. En approfondissant le baiser, il commença faire descendre cette barrière de tissu. Remus eut la surprise d'entrer directement en contact avec la chair si douce de son Lié, celui ayant malencontreusement oublié de mettre un sous-vêtement.

Le gémissement de Marcus le fit vriller, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le plaisir de son amour. De baisers en baisers il parcourut le torse imberbe et musclé, et enfin il atteint sa cible. Il prit le sexe gorgé de plaisir de son amant en bouche et s'appliqua à le savourer avec ardeur.

Marcus n'en pouvait plus de ses sensations. Sa verge était emprisonnée dans l'antre chaud de Remus, il cria quand son amour passa la pointe de sa langue sur la fente de son gland. C'était trop, Marcus sentait le plaisir monter, sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir Remus, il jouit avec force.

Le sorcier fut surpris par le gout du sperme de son amant, si bon, si doux, il n'en laissa échapper aucune goutte. Tout de son amant était sien.

\- Excuse-moi Remus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, c'était trop bon.

En réponse Remus se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en caressant le sexe déjà à semi érigé.

\- Aucun soucis mon cœur, je voulais te gouter et savoir que je t'ai fait perdre pied rien qu'avec ma bouche m'électrise, chuchota son amant.

Puis Rémus présenta trois doigts à la bouche purpurine de Marcus, qui dans un éclair de compréhension les goba tous les trois pour les lécher et bien les mouiller. Cette vision grandement érotique manqua de faire défaillir Rémus, il imaginait si facilement son propre sexe dans cette bouche gourmande.

Marcus eut un grognement quand Remus retira ses doigts, il n'eut pas le temps de parler que la langue de son amant fouillait sa bouche comme pour la cartographier. Le Serpentard sentit soudain un doigt se présenter à son entrée intouchée. Le doigt fit plusieurs cercles avant le pénétrer doucement, tendrement. Marcus aima la sensation de cette intrusion.

Voyant le plaisir de son amant, Remus joignit un second doigt au premier. il faisait de doux va et vient à la recherche de la boule de plaisir de son amour. Le gémissement de pure luxure de Marcus fut la meilleure des récompenses. Il en profita pour ajouter un troisième et dernier doigt afin d'étirer un maximum son amant. Remus sentait des perles de liquide suinter de son sexe. La vision de Marcus, alanguit dans le lit, bougeant son bassin à la rencontre de ses doigts ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires.

Marcus allait protester à la perte de ses doigts si bons quand quelque chose de plus gros et chaud se présenta à son entrée. Avec douceur et délicatesse, Remus pénétra son amant. Le Serpentard se sentait divinement écartelé, enfin il était possédé par son Lié. Il donna un coup de bassin pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Remus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entamer de long et profond va et viens. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer, son sexe était si délicieusement comprimé dans le fourreau chaud de son compagnon. Plus les minutes passaient plus les coups de butoir de Remus étaient vigoureux et tapait pile sur la prostate de Marcus. Ce dernier gémissait sans honte à chaque pénétration, il sentait le plaisir qui l'irradiait de toute part, il avait chaud partout et quand Remus tapa une énième fois sur son organe de plaisir, Marcus hurla en éjaculant une seconde fois précipitant Remus dans son propre orgasme.

Remus se retira doucement de Marcus afin de se caler sur le côté. Son amant vint se coller toute de suite dans ses bras et dans un soupir heureux s'endormit. L'homme blond sentait son cœur battre si fort, ça y était son Amour était à lui, de toute les façons possibles et un jour, bientôt, lui aussi appartiendrait à Marcus de façon irrévocable. C'était sur cette douce pensée qu'il s'endormit.

-oOo-

Le jour tant attendu de la fin d'année était arrivé, le banquet battait son plein. Remus et Marcus étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la salle. Ils étaient heureux dans leur bulle. A la grande tristesse de la majorité des élèves, Remus ne sera plus leur professeur l'année suivante. En effet il avait accepté un poste d'enseignant dans une école primaire sorcière de France qui était un pays bien plus conciliant avec les Loup-Garou. Il faut savoir que cette école n'était non loin de l'académie de Médicomagie de France où Marcus avait été accepté avec brio.

Ils habiteraient dans le petit Manoir Lupin, héritage récent de Remus par son père qui au vu de sa nouvelle situation avait su fait fi de sa peur pour se rapprocher de son seul fils. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux, non ? Peut-être pas du point de vu d'une jeune sorcière blonde.

\- Marcus serait tellement beau avec un joli vendre de femme enceinte, leur louveteau serait si beau! s'exclama Luna.

Hermione, à ses côtés s'exaspéra.

\- Tu sais Luna, tu as trop d'imagination, un homme ne peut pas tomber enceinte !

\- Hermione répondit Luna, le sérieux rendant son regard tranchant, "les histoires avec de l'imagination ont tendance à agacer ceux qui n'en ont pas." Si je me plais à imaginer Marcus enceint cela est mon droit comme c'était ton droit de t'imaginer princesse quand tu étais petite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu grandis Hermione que tu dois obliger toute le monde à le faire. Être un enfant n'est pas une souffrance pour tout le monde.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec à Hermione. Et qui sait peut-être les loup-garou pouvaient-ils tomber enceints ? La magie ne repousse-t-elle pas les limites de l'impossible ?

**FIN**


End file.
